Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-81.151.56.215-20191108222705/@comment-43807452-20191109202506
"Like most people, why the heck are you copying Guil’s format?!" Wow okay, just because I started writing with Guil's format doesn't mean you can shame me you motherfucker. That's like saying if I drank water, and then you drink water, then you're copying me. This actually shows how little you have to defend yourself with. You put up irrevelent bullshit to strengthen your petty argument. "Yes, while I didn’t mention what his teammates could be, it could be eisul and whrmlad for all we know, but anyways. EVEN if he has OP teammates, there’s STILL many counters o him. Still hornet, still Wyrmlad, STILL EISUL. If there’s a madam fusion, a thalassa, heck even a ragnarok with the Wright skills and what not, Pumpseed is easily taken down. As I previously explained, Sherezar is better than him, he has the SAME speed stat, more forms of deny, and is able to clear effects. He’s only crippled by area dodge, and even that can be taken care of by using a single target skill. Hah, I’m even explaining more counters to this guy lmao. I wasn’t exactly saying he’s bad either, with the right stuf, he can beat this team, but it’s just a matter of, THEY HAVE IT BETTER deal with it! And they have a large advantage. Another vulnerable spot of Pumpseed is that, he has almost no protection against stun and freeze. Why is that a bad one in the meta?! It’s what I call, thalassa and Nabuline. Thalassa can either mega freeze, OR trait disable him so that likely her freeze won’t miss, and then deny him. As for nabuline, she can double stun him so it’s likely that he’ll get denied there too. As for ragnarok being a counter, it’s EVERYTHING else(in a way). Why he is the least of a counter, he still is one. Ragnarok has a lot of skills that just.....decimate this pumpkin head. Death door, Demons flame, queens call, dwarf stomp, grandmasters wisdom, and no more failures. Deny skills, cda, remove most of his health, remove negative effects, trait disable, total blind. Even if Pumpseed’s allies clear this, the other monsters on the other team have a good chance of doing something. Let me make this hypothetical scenario. Eisul, Pumpseed, and Hornet, vs wyrmlad, thalassa, and Eisul. Pumpseed goes first and does the honking on eisul. Thalassa goes 2nd, does Abyss bottom. Hornet clears. Wyrmlad then does restore the dream, and boom! Eisul has nothing! Then, eisul re-activates mega taunt or total blinds Pumpseed.(lets go with mega taunt for now). Pumpseed does Hayman Ghost carnival. It doesn’t hit wyrmlad. Wyrmlad does righteous evil(probably) and with thalassa possessed, it’s the end right?! No way! Thalassa does some sort of extra turn skill, and then denies the enemy again. This battle is quite predictable right?! What if a wyrmlad was with Pumpseed?! Well, not much different, he’s probably be clearing and reviving, but thalassa keeps him preoccupied while the dpenemy chips away at everything. All I’m saying is that Pumpseed is probably the best or 2nd best in OP-, and he’s great. He has a few counters, but he’s great. Just not OP great." Fucking burning my eyes. "Yes, while I didn’t mention what his teammates could be, it could be eisul and whrmlad for all we know, but anyways. EVEN if he has OP teammates, there’s STILL many counters o him. Still hornet, still Wyrmlad, STILL EISUL. If there’s a madam fusion, a thalassa, heck even a ragnarok with the Wright skills and what not, Pumpseed is easily taken down. As I previously explained, Sherezar is better than him, he has the SAME speed stat, more forms of deny, and is able to clear effects." You STILL only talk about the 4 monsters. Out of 435 legendaries. Yeah, I was talking about other monsters as well. Why do idiots always only mention the counters instead of everything in general? Because they want their argument to win. "heck even a ragnarok with the Wright skills and what not, Pumpseed is easily taken down. As I previously explained, Sherezar is better than him, he has the SAME speed stat, more forms of deny, and is able to clear effects. He’s only crippled by area dodge, and even that can be taken care of by using a single target skill." Pumpseed is faster, can use CDA, faster speed than Ragnarok. Ragnarok also only has single-target skills. How the fuck is he supposed to take down Pumpseed? Tell me. Also, you say that Sherezar has more forms of deny? Are you retarded? Are you legitmently saying one AoE CDA is more than 2 AoE CDA? And a random deny is more than one AoE''' MegaCorrupt', single AoE MegaCorrupt, and a sigle 100% stamina removal? Oh my god my brain cells can not handle this amount of cringe. "I wasn’t exactly saying he’s bad either, with the right stuf, he can beat this team, but it’s just a matter of, THEY HAVE IT BETTER deal with it! And they have a large advantage. Another vulnerable spot of Pumpseed is that, he has almost no protection against stun and freeze." They have an advantage? What advantage exactly? Saying Pumpseed doesn't have protection against stun and freeze actually frightens me. Oh, does Ragnarok have protection against stun and freeze? Does Cain have stun and freeze immunity? Is Sherezar immune to stun and freeze? Fucking hell what is wrong with your head. "Ragnarok has a lot of skills that just.....decimate this pumpkin head. Death door, Demons flame, queens call, dwarf stomp, grandmasters wisdom, and no more failures." Pumpseed is faster, has CDA, Stamina Drain, MegaCorruption, and Death Countdown. He can cycle them as well. So that's a bold statement. "Wyrmlad does righteous evil(probably) and with thalassa possessed, it’s the end right?! No way! Thalassa does some sort of extra turn skill, and then denies the enemy again. " How the actual fuck do you know Thalassa is guaranteed to do an extra-turn skill. She could recharge or use Abyss Bottom. 99% it's recharge. So no luck there. "Well, not much different, he’s probably be clearing and reviving, but thalassa keeps him preoccupied while the dpenemy chips away at everything. All I’m saying is that Pumpseed is probably the best or 2nd best in OP-, and he’s great. He has a few counters, but he’s great. Just not OP great." Use different monsters already. Fucking hell. What if you had Hookuai with Eisul? You clearly are so bias if that's all you mention. That '''one' team combination. Just add in other legendaries; for the love of god. There is SO many more legendaries that Pumpseed could use. The only reason why you only mention that one team is because you know 80% Pumpseed is going to lose. Have more flexability, it's like Wyrmlad, Pumpseed, Eisul, and Thalassa are the only monsters in the ML universe.